Network connectivity resilience is important for users of mobile subscriber devices. In some conventional systems, network connectivity resilience is provided by simple redundancy in a single node, residing in a single chassis, i.e., intra-chassis resilience.
In other conventional systems, network connectivity resilience may be provided by dual-node redundancy, in which one node acts as an active node and the other node acts as a “hot” standby node. In these systems, when the active node fails, the active communication connection is rerouted through the standby node, and the standby node performs all of the functions of the active node.
However, these conventional systems rely on a single chassis for both subscriber traffic and control information, even in the scenario in which the active node fails and the backup node becomes active. In addition, conventional systems generally do not have a protocol for conveying subscriber control data or state information to an external node. Hence, there is a need for a system and a method for providing communication connection resilience between a mobile device and a network, in order to provide additional connection robustness and stability, without significantly adding to operational costs.